reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunter Outfit
The is an outfit found in Red Dead Redemption. This outfit ensures the Treasure Hunters consider the player a friend, though hostile act toward them will remove this effect. In-game description "Disguise yourself as part of the Treasure Hunter gang." Scraps *Scrap 1: Search Silent Stead. (In a container in a small house just northwest of the intersection) *Scrap 2: Complete Stranger side-mission "California" *Scrap 3: Make a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork. (Winning any size bet will earn you this scrap, simply gain at least a single chip more than you started with when you began) *Scrap 4: Claim a Treasure Hunter bounty alive *Scrap 5: Complete Gaptooth Breach Hideout *Scrap 6: Purchase at the tailor in Thieves' Landing (bought for $250). Uses *This outfit makes the Treasure Hunters consider you as one of their own as long as you do not take aggressive action towards them. *This outfit is very useful in avoiding random attacks in and around Gaptooth Ridge as this is where the treasure hunter gang calls home. *This outfit can be used to gain access to the treasure room in Gaptooth Breach with out having to fire a single shot. Just put this outfit on and walk right into the mine and you will be able to see the miners going about their work and such. When you get to the treasure room just open the chest and take the money. As you exit the mine, red dots will appear signifying enemies and there will be treasure hunters pointing guns at you but they will not fire unless you fire on them. This is a very nice way to complete Gaptooth Breach quickly and get easy money in the process. Trivia *This outfit, the U.S. Army Outfit, the Bandito Outfit, Reyes' Rebels Outfit, Walton's Gang Outfit, Bureau Uniform, Expert Hunter Outfit, Savvy Merchant Outfit and the Gentleman's Attire are the only ones that don't use Marston's Cowboy Hat. *Marston seems to put dirt and grime on his face in order to look more believable as all treasure hunters seem to have very bad hygiene. A good example of this is Seth Briars. *When Marston greets other people pressing "B" on Xbox 360 and "Circle" in PS3, he will touch his head as if he were with his hat. *If Marston attempts to enter the rail house at the Gaptooth Breach mine while wearing this outfit, the Treasure Hunter gang will attack him despite the player not having done anything hostile to them. This may be because this is the building where you have to rescue the tied up man when you first start this Hideout. *Putting on this outfit is a great way to complete the Gaptooth Breach hideout since the miners will only attack you if Marston threatens or attacks them. Gallery File:Jackoutfit6.png File:Treasure_Hunter_Outfit.jpg|John Marston seen wearing the Treasure Hunter Outfit. Video thumb|left|300px|A complete guide on how to get the Treasure Hunter Outfit, the last parts of the stranger's section contains spoilers. (Click video twice for a better view) Trophies/Achievements Obtaining the contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits Category:Single Player Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gaptooth Ridge